User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 12
' 'Hey guys! Let’s dive right in! This one is a bit of a breather, with less drama happening, so it’s a chance to relax yourselves following yesterday’s epicness. '< Chapter 11 ' Chapter 12- Two days later, Mick had gone out to finally retrieve the book. Sibuna had spent the previous day hiding out, paranoid at the idea of being stalked by Corbierre, as well as preparing the fake book and going over the plan. But after having had no sightings of their foe, they believed it was finally time to get the mission in place. Fabian was with him. Nina had suggested he go along in case he needed help; Mick was just happy to have the chance to hang out with his best friend again, but it was a good idea for the plan. While he was running to switch the books the first chance he got, Fabian would stay behind with the Walkie Talkie, would report to “mission control” if needed, and honestly, his brains and caution would cool his admittedly hot temper and quick impulses. He had gone out with his friend early that morning, heading towards the bench where Jerome had seen Evil-Jason earlier. Sure enough, he was there. Mick got down, Fabian doing the same. They sat close together in order to stay hidden, whispering when they spoke. “You ready for this, Mick?” “Yeah, I’ll be fine dude.” He laughed a bit. “You thought I was fast before, I’m like lighting now.” Fabian let out a quiet laugh. “Okay, let’s keep watch.” They stopped talking, waiting for that minute where Evil Jason would put the book down. Right now, he was just reading. Mick was already starting to get impatient, sitting in a position where he could jump up and sprint at any time. Fabian was on the Walkie Talkie talking to Nina very quietly about how they were in position and waiting. Soon they were both just quiet, and watching. Evil-Jason was saying something, but it sounded like gibberish to Mick. Maybe it was in French, that would do it. But he was still reading…until a figure appeared. Mick didn’t recognize the person- they were wearing all black and had their face masked by the shadows of the tree he was standing under- but Fabian seemed automatically alert. “Mick,” He said desperately. “Mick, mission abort. We have to get out of here, that guy is-“ “Wait a minute.” He snapped. Jason stood up to meet this mysterious man, and had put the book down. That was his chance. “It’s time.” Before Fabian could stop him, Mick got up and dashed over to where the book was. The second bench was farther away than he thought it was, but he made it in just a few seconds flat, and quickly grabbed the creepy black book, replacing it with the fake version Alfie made- which was really one of Joy’s old copies of Twilight. '' He dashed back, seconds before Evil Jason returned to the bench. Fabian seemed like he was on the verge of a freak-out… and Mick didn’t understand why. “I’ve got it,” He grinned. “Uh…g-good job, dude.” They did their handshake, and then Fabian stammered, “But now we really have to get out of here.” “Well wait, who is that dude?” “Remember when I told you about Rufus Zeno?” Yes, Mick remembered the story Fabian had told him very clearly. But he didn’t think about Rufus as ever being a threat, because he had heard the “creep got sucked down into hell,” to use his friend’s words. But now…he understood Fabian’s horror completely. “Alright. Let’s go.” Mick looked back to see Evil Jason and Rufus looking at the book. “Now would be a good time, yeah?” He couldn’t keep the fear from seeping into his voice- before, he had felt like it was just a simple dash and switch. Now he the inherent danger was becoming obvious to him. And all the speed and strength in the world wouldn’t mean anything if he wasn’t smart enough to think things through, like Fabian could. Mick was extremely glad he had brought his friend along. If he hadn’t, he probably would have stuck around…and then he’d have been caught. --------- Upon hearing that Rufus’s counterpart was in their world, Jerome was shocked into incoherency and panicked shouting. This couldn’t be happening. There could not be a stronger, more alive Rufus Zeno. No way. The other people who had known Rufus were also in a state of horror. Fabian looked sick- he couldn’t blame the nerd, after all, Fabian had been the one to see him. Nina was pacing and breathing quickly. Amber clung to Alfie, who looked even more scared than she did. Patricia was just sitting on the grass, repeating the statement- “First Jason, now Rufus, why is this happening?” Joy and Eddie were also panicked, but less so, possibly due to not knowing him as much. Eddie was ranting about how he thought that Rufus had been banished, and Joy was nervously trying to comfort him. “It’ll be okay, Jerome,” She said weakly. “It’ll be okay.” “''No, it won’t!” He told her seriously. “Rufus is a maniac, and if freaking Evil Jason is anything to go by, he’s even worse this time! We’re in huge trouble,” “Maybe not,” Mara said, catching everyone- especially him- of guard with how calm she sounded. “I don’t know Rufus, but I do know that we now have the book.” “Mara’s right,” Joy said, mostly to him. “Whatever it says, it must be helpful.” “Well then, let’s open it,” Eddie said. “C’mon, Mick.” Mick sat down and opened it, and everyone gathered around to look at what it said. “What the…?” “What is this?” Jerome asked, annoyed. The writing was backwards- to be expected for a book from an alternate world- but when Amber pulled out a mirror to see what it said, it turned out that the writing was not even English. It didn’t resemble any language Jerome was familiar with. Everyone groaned. They had the book…but no way to know what it said. “Great,” Nina said. “Just great.” “Now what do we do?” Fabian asked, but there was no reply. -------- Back at the campus center, Eddie and the others sat in silence. Nobody knew what to do next. Every so often, someone would suggest something, but the idea would always be dumb, dangerous, impossible, or a combination of the three. He grew quickly impatient, tapping his fingers armrest and shaking his leg, making Patricia mutter a half-hearted complaint that he was shaking the entire couch. Then, when another student walked away from a table they were at, Eddie realized they had left a newspaper behind. He didn’t know why, but he felt like there was something important to read. So he got up, took the paper, and came back to read it. “Eddie, I don’t think that paper will help us much,” KT said, “Unless there’s an article on books from different universes,” “Sssh,” He said. “I found something interesting.” Specifically, an article that mentioned Victor’s name. “Oh god, Listen to this!” “''A man in his 60s by the name of Victor Roddenmaar Jr. was found in his house last night, badly injured. There were many wounds all over his body. When questioned, he told the doctors that he had been attacked by a demonic raven. It is believed that he had been attacked instead, as his window was smashed, explaining the smaller cuts on his body. However, his neighbors claimed not to see anybody outside in the storm. Mr. Roddenmaar is currently being held at a hospital close to his home. More information on the possible attacker when it comes.” '' “...We have got to get to that hospital,” Nina decided, getting to her feet immediately. “This is horrible. He must have been attacked by Corbierre.” “But why would Corbierre attack Victor? I mean, I know Corbierre is evil, and I know Victor is kind of a creep, but he doesn’t deserve to be attacked by the only thing he loved.” Amber said. “That’s just not fair.” “I guess our opponent has no honor,” Eddie said quietly, getting up. “Come on, everyone. Let’s visit him.” 'Will Sibuna be able to translate the book? Is Victor going to be okay? Who will be summoned into the world next? Find out tomorrow! ' 'Chapter 13 > ' ' ' Category:Blog posts